claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroyer-Riful's daughter
* Destroyer—7 phases ↓ ** I. Luciela x Rafaela ** II. Twin goddesses *** Rod ↓ **** Hellcat **** Infected host ** III. Mass being ** IV. Mass being + Clare ** V. Cocoon ** VI. Destroyer–Priscilla ** VII. Destroyer–Riful's daughter Etymology Seventh phase of the Destroyer. Appearance Riful's daughter as she normally appears, but with ribbons connected to the remnants of the Destroyer that Priscilla disgorged. Datasheet Composite entity based on Luciela,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 RafaelaFragments of Silver Omnibus, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 and RifulFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 are of the offensive type. Other warriors such as Dauf is unconfirmed. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," the ability and baselines of Destroyer–Riful's daughter are unknown. History 'Binary entity' 'Maelstrom' After Priscilla's escape from the cocoon, Chronos notes the odd behavior of Priscilla, ignoring the easy targets among the Claymore warriors and the humans in the city.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 412 Chronos warns Lars to evade. Tentacles explode from Priscilla's position, hitting some of the spectators, who awaken into a myriad of forms.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 413–419 One female Awakened shrivels up as life force is drained from her body.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 419–420 Chronos now realizes that the "attack" on the Awakeneds is unintentional. A new binary "entity," made up of the Destroyer and Priscilla, are resuming their combat fought elsewhere. But now the spectators are caught up in the maelstrom and becoming collateral damage.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 421 'Prey or predator?' Elsewhere, Destroyer–Priscilla confronts a Riful-like being. Destroyer–Priscilla places a hand on the girl's head, possibly to absorb the being. But the girl declares her hatred of Priscilla and hurls her back. The girl opens her mouth and launches veined Yoma rods resembling those of Dauf's.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 776–783 Destroyer–Priscilla counterattacks with its own rods, but the girl smashes the rods with her hair tentacles, then launches more rods.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 784–785 'Revenge from the grave' Elsewhere, Riful's daughter continues to pummel Destroyer–Priscilla. The "remnants" of Riful's flesh hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla, repeatedly. Owing to Destroyer–Priscilla fighting itself, Destroyer–Priscilla cannot regenerate itself as Riful's daughter get the upper hand.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 623–627 'Riful's daughter' Priscilla is temporarily defeated, but escapes the grip of Riful's daughter. Priscilla rejoins her near-severed head and vomits out the remains of the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 309–314 Priscilla thanks Riful's daughter for helping to expel the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 315 'New binary entity' 'Endless energy' In a perpetual cycle, Priscilla and Riful's daughter damage each other then regenerate. Riful's daughter has overcome her energy limit by tapping into the remnants of the Destroyer. Priscilla begins to realize this herself, as does Rubel.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 674–677 Dae says that with the young Abyssal's endless supply of energy, the two combatants are now evenly matched. He invites Rubel to stay and watch to see the ultimate outcome.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 678 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One Category:Destroyer